Asikawa High
by MultiOMGPancakes
Summary: Ren Nakashima is just a normal antisocial kid. Until he starts high school at Asikawa High. Now his life is spinning out of control as mysterious attacks are happening across campus, he runs into a old friend that brings bad blood. What secret hides behind the walls of Asikawa High?
1. The New Students

**Asikawa High **

**Chapter 01:**

**The New Students**

Asikawa High School is a large school, about the size of a college. It even has girls and guys dorms. The buildings were white and had plenty of windows. The most important part is that the school year was starting today and new students were arriving in droves to attend this school. The new students were milling about in front of the school. Most of the kids knew each other from other schools in the area, but some students didn't seem to know anyone else and stayed by themselves. One of the new students stood by a brick wall, slightly leaning on it.

The students name was Ren Nakashima. Ren was tall for a freshman at about 5" 11'. Ren also had short messy black hair with bright brown highlights. He had cold blue eyes that looked like ice crystals. Ren wore the standard boys uniform, a white buttoned down shirt and blue tie, with black pants, and black socks and shoes. Ren had a briefcase like bag down by his side.

A couple of girls were looking at Ren, checking him out, seeing if he was cute. One of the girls had long, flowing, bright red hair with beautiful green eyes. She wore the girls uniform, a buttoned down shirt with a blue tie, a black skirt with black knee high stockings, and black shoes. Her curves were greatly accentuated by her clothes, so much so that some guys were already fawning over her. She was talking with another girl who had a blonde ponytail with two bangs on the sides of her face, who was not as developed as her friend but was still perky.

"I wonder who that guy is?" the blonde asked her friend as she looked over at Ren. "He's kinda cute."

"He used to live near me, his name is Ren. We used to be friends." the red haired girl said. She had a look on her face that told her friend that something had happened to make them stop being friends.

"What happened to make you stop being friends, Miyako?" the blonde asked. The red heads full name is Miyako Misawa.

"I don't like talking about it" Miyako told the blonde. The blonde could see that Miyako quickly looked down at her right leg. The blonde realizing that this was a touchy subject decided to not push it any further for the moment. "I'm heading to class now, Natsuko, see you there." Miyako then hurried off to class.

"Hey, wait for me!" the blonde identified as Natsuko Tokudome yelled as she ran after her friend. Ren sighed as the stress of seeing Miyako again faded.

"I hope I don't have classes with her, I don't need any trouble." Ren said as he took a step forward off the wall and was immediately approached by another boy. The boy was a little taller than Ren with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hiya, my name is Yunosuke Katsumata. Looks like you don't know anyone here so I am here to be your friend." Yunosuke said as he stretched out his hand. Ren looked at Yunosuke like he was crazy and then turned away from him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't just let anyone be my friend." Ren said coldly. Yunosuke was hurt by Ren's rejection and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"If you feel that way man, there's no way I can stop you." Yunosuke said. Ren picked up his bag and silently began walking towards the school entrance.

"Man, that didn't go well." Another boy said as he walked up to Yunosuke. The new boy was a little shorter than Yunosuke and had brown hair with green eyes.

"Shut up Tadasu." Yunosuke said to the boy now identified as Tadasu Koike. "I will become friends with this kid. I promise you that." Yunosuke and Tadasu both turned to their left when they heard a girl giggling at them.

"Wow you two are still big idiots." the girl said. The girl was short with light red hair and blue eyes. She was well shaped and she was getting a lot of eyes from the other guys.

"Shut up Hoshie." Yunosuke said to the girl known as Hoshie Akera. Hoshie just roller her eyes at her two friends.

"Hey, why are you lumping me in with him?" Tadasu asked. Hoshie just giggled again and shrugged her shoulders at Tadasu before taking off with a few other girls.

"Why do girls hate us so much?" Yunosuke asked Tadasu. Tadasu just shrugged and walked into the building with Yunosuke right behind him.

* * *

Ren looked down at his schedule and back up at the room number he was standing by. After double checking, Ren confirmed it was his homeroom class and he walked in. Ren was not happy when he saw Miyako sitting in the front row with her friend Natsuko. Ren quickly avoided eye contact with the two girls and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Miyako watched Ren walk back there and let out a sigh as she noticed he was avoiding her.

Not long after Ren took his seat their teacher entered the room. Their teacher was a muscular man with short brown hair and light scruff. He wore a buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a blue tie. He had a black belt around his waist that held up his black pants which covered up part of his black dress shoes.

"Hello, my name is Bunjiro Adachi, but you can call me Mr. Adachi." Mr. Adachi said as he greeted the class. Ren rolled his eyes as he saw that most of the girls in the class were drooling over him.

"Hello Mr. Adachi." The class greeted their teacher. Mr. Adachi quickly walked up to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper that Ren could assume was the class roster.

"Okay, when I call your name say here." Mr. Adachi said as he grabbed a pen from on top of his desk. "Okay, Kensaku Kuroki."

"Here." A short fat boy called as he raised his hand. Kensaku had short neatly combed black hair and had large glasses on his face.

"Kiminobu Ebisawa." Mr. Adachi called.

"Here." Kiminobu yelled. Kiminobu was a tall lanky kid with wiry orange hair that got in his gray eyes.

"Tomomi Fukao." Mr. Adachi called out.

"He...here." Tomomi said quietly. Tomomi had shoulder length pink hair and large blue eyes. Tomomi was not very developed with her breasts only pushing her shirt up about one inch. She blushed brightly at her stammering in front of the class.

"Miyoko Yamahata." Mr. Adachi called out.

"Here." Miyoko said dreamily. Miyoko had long brown hair and purple eyes. Her large berasts protruded through her shirt. She was staring at Mr. Adachi with a dreamy look in her eyes. Mr. Adachi gave her a weird look and looked back at his list.

"Ren Nakashima." Mr. Adachi called.

"Here." Ren said in a bored tone. Ren put his head on his desk and pretended to be interested in the coloration of the wood.

"Ryushi Takudo." Mr. Adachi called.

"Here." Came the voice of Ryushi. Ren didn't even raise his head to see what Ryushi looked like.

"Miyako Misawa."

"Here." Came the voice of Miyako. A shiver went down Ren's spine as he flashed back to the day they had stopped being friends.

_He saw blood, lots of blood. Some on his hands as he stood over the unconscious body of a young Miyako, crying his eyes out. Repeating one thing over and over again. "It's my fault."_

When Ren snapped out of his day dream he realized the roll call was over. Ren lifted his head from the desk and saw that Mr. Adachi was looking at him with a amused look on his face.

"I suggest you stay awake Mr. Nakashima. We will have a quiz on the classroom rules next week." Mr. Adachi said. He turned his attention back to the class. "Now please pull out your student handbooks and turn to page 8." Ren sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out the student handbook. The student handbook looked like most student handbooks, a mini notebook with the school name on the front with the school mascot, in this case a phoenix.

* * *

The school day passed by slowly for Ren. Not even lunch brought Ren peace. Ren sat with his back against a tree, basking in the shade when a group of other freshman walked up to Ren. The group was led by a girl. The girl had long curly blonde hair and she had blue eyes. Ren saw out of the corner of his eyes that the girl had large curves that make guys wild. She had a posse of other girls around her. Ren could tell that the blonde was the lead of the group and probably a stuck up brat.

The girls were about to pass him by when the leader of the group stopped and looked at him.

"Who's this loser?" The blonde asked. Correction, she was **Definitely** a stuck up brat. Ren just ignored the comment and continued with his nap.

"Hey you answer when Minami talks to you loser!" on of the other girls spat. Rn we tempted to give them the finger, but her knew that would only lead to unnecessary violence. Ren hoped that if he ignored the girls they would leave him alone. It didn't work. One of the girls kicked Ren in his side hoping to get a reaction out of the teen.

_What a bitch. You really should kill them all. _A voice inside Ren's head said. The voice was dark and screamed evil. Ren ignored the voice and continued to ignore the girls.

"What a dick." one of the other girls said as she looked down disgustedly at Ren. Things were about to get a lot worse for Ren until Minami Jukodo felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mr. Adachi.

"Yes Mr. Adachi?" Minami said, lovestruck.

"Please let Mr. Nakashima be, he is just trying to rest in between classes." Mr. Adachi said with calmly. All the girls instantly began walking away from Ren.

_Wow I think he could ask them to eat dirt and the girls of the school would do it. _The voice in Ren's head commented.

"You have a lot of self control Mr. Nakashima to not retaliate against those girls." Mr. Adachi commented as he looked down at Ren.

"It wasn't worth my time." Ren said flatly. Mr. Adachi just smiled and walked away, leaving Ren to nap. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the bell rang and Ren had to go to class. Miyako watched Ren go with a forlorn look. Natsuko gave Miyako a weird look.

_What happened between those two? _Natsuko asked herself. Miyako and Natsuko then stood up and headed inside with everyone else.

* * *

After school Ren went in search for his dorm. The guy's dorm was about a block from the school and was about six stories tall. Ren's student ID told him that his dorm was 607.

"Good, I like being on the top." Ren said as he entered the building. Ren looked over to see a familiar blonde kid walking over to him.

"Yo antisocial kid." Yunosuke said as he raised his hand.

"I have a name you know." Ren said dryly. Ren did not want to talk to Yunosuke. He just wanted to get to his room and unpack all his stuff that had been immediately sent to his room on his arrival.

"Well, you haven't told me your name." Yunosuke said. Ren rolled his eyes at the overly cheerful boy.

_Rip his throat out. _The voice encouraged. Ren just ignored the suggestion and walked past Yunosuke to the elevator. Ren pressed the button to got to the sixth floor before Yunosuke could pester him anymore. Ren's room was on the left side of the hallway and Ren found it quickly. After swiping his student ID the lock blinked green and the door unlocked.

Ren walked into what would be his new room for the rest of the year. It was a nicely sized room with a pair of sliding glass doors that opened up to a balcony. There was a queen been up against the right wall with a closet next to it. A TV sat across from the bed on top of a table. Next to the door was a bathroom that had a large mirror and everything else you would expect in the bathroom. Ren's suitcase sat in the middle of the room. Ren went into one of the pockets of his suitcase and pulled out what looked like a card case. The case was a dark gray with a black dragon logo on the front with four black lighting bolt like accents at the corners. Ren put the card case in his pocket and began to put away his clothes.

After he had put his clothes away Ren turned to his homework that he had put on the table. It was mostly papers he had to sign, but it was still a large pile of papers. Ren sat down and began signing the papers.

* * *

By the time he was done it was dark outside. Ren's stomach was growling so he decided it was time to eat dinner. Ren opened his door and head to the elevator and head for the ground floor. As Ren walked out of the building a strange ringing noise filled Ren's head. Ren sighed and ran towards a maintenance building. Ren found that the door to the building was unlocked and he entered. No one was there and all the lights were off. The building was cluttered with all the maintenance equipment the the workers had thrown down to take showers and get a bite to eat. Suddenly, Ren head someone on the other side of the building. Ren left the room he was just in and entered a long hallway with a lot of doors on it. At the other end of the hallway stood Minami Jukodo.

"There you are loser." Minami said with hate in her voice. "There's no Mr. Adachi to save you this time. I will make you squeal with pain. It will be ecstasy to my ears." Minami had a crazy, yet lustful expression on her face. Suddenly Minami lifted up a longsword with a purple hilt. Minami swung the sword and the sword extended into a whip that was aimed at Ren. Ren simply dodged the attack and pulled out his card deck from his pocket. "What's that supposed to do?" Minami taunted. Ren thrust the Advent Deck out in front of him. Minami looked in surprise as the V-Buckle appeared around Ren's waist.

"Henshin." Ren said coldly. Ren then slid the Advent Deck into the V-Buckle and he was suddenly covered in black armor.

Ren now wore a black bodysuit with black armor over it with gold and silver highlights. His faced was covered with a black helmet with a black grill that covered his glowing red eyes. On his right arm was a dragon's head.

"What are you?" Minami asked in shock.

"Kamen Rider Ryuga." Ryuga said.

* * *

_Insert Song – Dark Knight ~King of Immortality~ By Takayoshi Tanimoto_

* * *

Ryuga took a step towards Minami. Minami watched in horror as the dark figure advanced towards her. She swung out with her sword, Valentine, at Ryuga. The sword hit but Ryuga did not even flinch and he slowly pulled down the head of the Black Drag Visor and pulled out a card. Ryuga inserted the card in the Black Drag Visor and pulled the head back up.

"**Sword Vent.**" Came the deep voice of the Black Drag Visor. Suddenly the Drag Saber flies out of a mirror in front of Ryuga. Ryuga catches the sword with ease and continues to slowly advance on a terrified Minami. Minami swings Valentine out again but it is easily deflected by Ryuga who does not stop walking towards Minami.

"Harken to my melody of darkness, you had best tremble with fear at the dark god of destruction." Ryuga said menacingly as walked within arms range of Minami. Minami reverted Valentine back into sword mode and swung at Ryuga who simply parried the attack and scored a slice diagonally across her chest ripping her clothes and drawing blood. Ryuga could see a large amount of her cleavage yet he payed no attention to it. Minami was now stiff with fear. Ryuga put the Drag Saber to her throat pressing up against it just enough to draw a small amount of blood. Minami felt tears rolling down her face. After a few seconds Ryuga lowered his sword.

"Weaklings with your cheap talk." Ryuga commented as he turned away. Minami fell to the ground sobbing. Suddenly her posse ran around the corner and saw Minami curled up in a ball sobbing her eyes out.

"You bastard!" the one who kicked Ren said as she drew a katana from her side. The one who called him a dick was armed with a zweihander.

"Oh, the bitch squad." Ryuga remarked dryly. The one with a katana rushed forward intending to separate his head from his neck, but was sent sprawling by a kick to her waist by Ryuga. The one with a zweihander swung her sword downwards but it was easily sidestepped by Ryuga. Ryuga pulled he head of the Black Drag Visor down and pulled out another card. Ryuga used the time while the two girls were recovering from their attacks to slip the card in the visor and pull the head back up.

"**Strike Vent.**" Suddenly the Drag Claw flew out from the mirror and Ryuga took his stance. The two girls were shocked as a black Chinese dragon, known as Dragblacker, also flew out of the mirror. Dragblacker swirled around Ryuga. Ryuga thrust the Drag Claw at the two girls and Dragblacker released a ball of black flame at the two. The Drag Claw quickly vanished as Ryuga looked at the two girls who now sported burn marks all over their body. Ryuga was pulled the head of Black Drag Visor once more and draws another card and inserts it.

"**Final Vent.**" Suddenly the girls found themselves unable to move as dark energy was now holding them to the ground. Ryuga began floating off the ground as Dragblacker began to circle him again.

"You had best give in and die with ease by my beautiful requiem." Ryuga taunted. Suddenly Ryuga was blasted towards the girls by Dragblackers black flame as he took a flying kick stance. Ryuga crashed right in front of the girls, barely missing them. Ryuga turned around and began to walk away. The two other girls walked over to Minami and slowly lifted her off the floor and they headed back towards their dorms.

* * *

Ren had dispelled the armor before he had left the maintenance shack and continued on towards the cafeteria where they would be serving dinner.

_You spared them Ren. Are you getting soft? _Came the voice in his head.

_I will not kill a couple of girls just because they piss me off. _Ren thought. Ren continued walking towards the cafeteria and quickly saw Dragblacker following him in a adjacent mirror.

_I'm hungry. You should have killed those girls. They would have been so tasty. _Dragblacker said in Ren's head.

_I'll feed you soon. That's my end of the contract remember? _Ren said. Ren and Dragblacker's telepathic conversation lasted until Ren had gotten his food.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Ren said as he looked down at his plate. Ren happily began eating his food. Miyako and Natsuko were sitting not to far from Ren.

"Come on Miyako, tell me what happened between you to. Did he cheat on you?" Natsuko asked. Miyako's face went bright red.

"We never dated. Natsuko I knew him when I was five!" Miyako said loudly, trying not to yell.

"Tell me!" Natsuko pleaded.

"I said no!" Miyako said sternly. Miyako got up and began walking back to her dorm room. Ren had overheard their conversation and he finished up his meal. Ren put his plate up and went into the boys bathroom. After making sure he was alone Ren pulled out his Advent Deck and slid it into his V-Buckle.

"Henshin!" Ren said as he transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuga. Ryuga quickly entered the bathroom mirror.

As Miyako was walking home she didn't notice the black armored figure of Ryuga watching her from the reflection of a sign that was on the path of to the girls dorm.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

**Asikawa High**

**Chapter 02:**

**Old Friends, New Friends**

Ryuga stared at Miyako from the Mirror World. Ryuga was about to walk out of the sign when he heard a ringing in his head. With a sigh, Ryuga turned away and chased down the Mirror Monster. Ryuga followed the sound to the Gymnasium and saw the Spider Mirror Monster, Dispider, looking for a target. When Dispider saw Ryuga he instantly charged at Ryuga. Ryuga sighed and pulled the Drag Black Visor head down and inserted the Sword Vent card.

**Sword Vent. **The Black Drag Visor called out as the Drag Saber fell from the sky into Ryuga's hand. Ryuga rushed at Dispider slashing the Drag Saber across it's chest, causing it to reel in pain.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Ryuga said as he pulled a card out of the Advent Deck and inserted it into the Black Drag Visor.

**Final Vent. **The Black Drag Visor calls out as Dragblacker began to circle around Ryuga. Ryuga began to floating higher and higher. Ryuga crashed down upon Dispider. On contact, Dispider exploded into a glowing ball. Dragblacker flew at the glowing ball, eating it.

"That didn't go as planned." Ryuga said as he walked out of a mirror in the boys lockeroom, deactivating his transformation. Ren put the Ryuga deck in his pocket and began to walk towards his dorm. He saw a few other kids pass by him, but they didn't seem to notice him. Ren walked into the guys dorm to see Yunosuke, Tadasu, and Hoshie sitting on couches and talking.

"This school sure is great. On site dorms, free meals, and a lot of other people to meet." Yunosuke said. Hoshie just rolled her eyes.

"You never change Yunosuke, always looking to befriend everyone, someday you are going to meet someone who won't be your friend." Hoshie said.

"He already has. And here he comes now." Tadasu said as he saw Ren walk into the building. Yunosuke saw Ren walk in and jumped up off the couch he was sitting on and walked up to him.

"Hey, can I at least get your name? If I'm going to see you just about everyday, I should at least know your name. I don't want to keep calling you antisocial kid."

"My name's Ren." Ren said after a short pause. "Don't think this makes us friends." Yunosuke was downtrodden, but decided to ignore Ren's comment.

"Come on, hang out with us." Yunosuke said. Ren looked at the trio and walked into the elevator.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and Ren silently walked to his room. Ren opened his door with his student ID and walked inside. Ren put the Ryuga Deck on his nightstand and grabbed a plain white tee-shirt and a pair of sleep pants from his suitcase. Ren walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

_That was nice of them, trying to be friends with you. _Dragblacker commented. Ren ignored Dragblacker and continued to wash his hair. _You can be a little too cold at times, Ren. You should ease up and make some friends. _

_You know that won't happen. _Ren retorted. Dragblacker let out a sigh and decided to drop their conversation. Ren got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Ren put on his sleep clothes and headed for bed.

* * *

_OP Theme: Flashback – Rin feat. m.c.A.T_

* * *

The next morning Ren woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock. Ren crawled out of bed and grabbed the school uniform from the closet. Ren quickly changed into the uniform and grabbed his bag. Ren stopped at his nightstand and decided to put the Ryuga deck in his bag. After making sure he had everything, Ren walked out of his room and into the hallway. Ren saw some of the other students leaving as well. Yunosuke spotted Ren and walked over to him.

"Ren, you heading to breakfast too?" Yunosuke asked. Ren gave him a strange look and looked forward again.

"Yeah." Ren said as he walked into the elevator. Yunosuke and the other students that were up walked into the elevator. It was quite cramped and Ren and Yunosuke were standing next to each other. Someone near the front of the elevator pressed the button to the first floor and the door closed. Everyone was silent as the elevator descended to the first floor. As the door opened the students poured from the elevator into the main lobby of the guy's dorms. Some of the students walked over and meet up with their friends. Some students stood around waiting for their friends. Tunosuke walked around, looking for Tadasu, while Ren exited the building and headed towards breakfast. Ren walked into the cafeteria to see some students already eating. Miyako and Natsuko were sitting with a few other girls, one Ren recognized as Hoshie. Ren continued walking into the lunch line and was served his breakfast. Breakfast was pancakes with scrambled eggs and three strips of bacon. Ren sat at a empty table and poured maple syrup over his pancakes. Just as he was about to dig in he heard a voice behind him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Ren." the voice said as it approached Ren. Ren turned around to see a boy about his age with long wavy gold hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a strange belt that looked like silver double doors around his waist.

"Same to you Keitaro." Ren said as a small smile appeared on his lips. Keitaro Nonomura sat down next to Ren and put his plate of food down.

"I'm glad you remember me." Keitaro joked. Keitaro reached into his bag and pulled a large bottle of mayonnaise out. Ren just shook his head as Keitrao poured the mayonnaise on his pancakes.

"You never change." Ren said. Yunosuke and Tadasu walked up to Ren and were surprised that he was having a conversation with someone.

"I never thought I would see this." Yunosuke said as he saw Ren talking to Keitaro. "Do you two know eachother?"

"We go a long way back, but I haven't see him in years. My name's Keitaro Nonomura, a pleasure to meet you." Keitrao said as he smiled at Yunosuke and Tadasu. Yunosuke and Tadasu smiled back and went to get their food. "I saw Miyako here. You still avoiding her?" Keitaro asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah," Ren said with a sigh. Keitaro took a bite of his pancakes as he listened to Ren.

"You have to realize it wasn't your fault, Ren." Keritaro said, trying to counsel Ren.

"But it was my fault, if I hadn't..." Ren trailed off. He promised himself he wouldn't think about it anymore. Keitaro decided to drop the subject.

"Whatever, who's your homeroom teacher?" Keitaro asked.

"Mr. Adachi." Ren said. Keitaro let out a sigh.

"I have Mrs. Kakutama." Keitaro said, obviously saddened that he didn't have class with his friend. After eating their breakfast the bell rang for them to head to class. Ren and Keitaro said their goodbyes and headed to their classrooms.

As Ren walked into his classroom he saw Natsuko sitting in the front row alone. Ren quietly took his seat and watched the other students roll into the classroom Miyako walked about a minute later. Mr. Adachi walked into class and everyone went silent. After a quick roll call, Mr. Adachi handed out the rules quiz. As Ren received the quiz he looked down at it. Ren knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

As lunch time rolled around Ren took his spot under the tree again. After a few minutes Keitaro joined him.

"Still like a lunch time nap huh," Keitaro said as he sat down next to Ren.

"It calms me." Ren said as he opened his eyes. Ren saw Minami and her posse walk by. While Minami tried to ignore Ren, her posse gave Ren some dirty looks. Keitaro raised a eyebrow at this.

"already done something to piss someone off?" Keitaro asked.

"It's a long story I don't want to repeat." Ren said as he closed his eyes again. Keitaro let out a sigh and ate his lunch.

_Isn't this nice? Meeting a old friend that you don't despise. _Dragblacker commented. _Next a giant fucking rabbit is going to eat all the carrots in the world. _

_ For a dragon that represents pure evil, you have a strange sense of humor. _Ren said. He knew Dragblacker lived up to his reputation, but some times, he didn't act like himself.

Natsuko and Miyako were sitting at a table talking. Hoshie was sitting next to them with Yunosuke and Tadasu sitting across from her.

"Who's the guy talking to Ren?" Natsuko asked. Miyako had a far off look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something.

"His name is Keitaro Nonomura, he was a good friend of Ren and I." Miyako said. "He moved away not long after Ren and I stopped being friends. I haven't seen him since."

"It brings up old memories, huh." Natsuko said with a soft voice. She didn't know what her friend was going through, but she knew it brought up bad memories. A faint smile came to Miyako's lips.

"It's alright, those memories are fond ones, that I would never give up." Miyako said. Natsuko gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean? I thought you hated Ren?" Natsuko asked.

"Ren's too hard on himself. It wasn't his fault." Miyako said.

"What wasn't his fault?" Natsuko asked.

"I... I don't like talking about it." Miyako said as the smile fell from her face. Natsuko decided not to push it. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

After classes Keitaro was heading towards the guys dorm without a care in the world. What he didn't see was someone in a red hoodie following him. Keitaro continued walking down the path, and when he was alone the hooded figure revealed himself.

"You're the new kid aren't you?" The hooded kid said. Keitaro swirled around to face him. Due to his hood, Keitaro couldn't see his face. He could see that he was wearing the standard black pants of the school uniform.

"Who are you?" Keitaro asked. Keitaro balled his hands into a fist, ready to protect himself. The hooded student did not respond but pulled a phone out of his pocket. It was a blueish silver flip phone. The hooded student opened the phone and held it like a kanji brush.

"Shodophone! Ippitsu sojo!" the hooded kid yelled as. He then drew the kanji for fire in front of his face. To Keitaro's surprise, his brushstrokes appeared as red in in mid air. The symbol moved towards his face and wrapped around it. In a flash of light, the hooded figure now wore a red helmet with the fire kanji as a black visor, outlined in red. He wore what looked like a red samurai vest with black pants and red boots.

"What the hell!?" Keitaro exclaimed at the transformation.

"Shinken Red! Going forth!" Shinken Red said as he charged at Keitaro. Keitaro rolled out of the way of his katana slash and fumbled for something in his pockets. As Shinken Red charged at him again, Keitaro finally found what he was looking for.

"There they are!" Keitaro said happily as he pulled two rings out of his pocket. The rings were quite big and had strange designs instead of stones. One of the rings had a design that looked like a smaller version of the buckle on his belt. Keitaro slid this ring onto his right middle finger. The second ring had a gold face with green bug like eyes. He put this ring on his left middle finger. Keitaro dodged another swing and moved the ring on his right hand over his belt buckle.

**Driver On! **Came a voice from Keitaro's belt. Shinken Red was stunned to see a larger belt with the same double doors buckle appear around Keitaro's waist. Keitaro stuck his hand in the air, with his palm facing towards Shinken Red.

"Hen...shin!" Keitaro said as he inserted the second ring into a slot.

**Set! Open! **The Beast Driver announced as the doors opened to reveal a golden plaque with the images of a falcon, and dolphin on the inside of one of the doors. A image of a bull and chameleon on the other door. In the center was a lion with a green gem in its forehead.

**L-I-O-N, Lion! **The beast driver yelled as a golden circle appeared in front of Keitaro and moved back and through him. As his body appeared on the other side, Keitaro was now covered in a black suit with gold lines down the front of his legs being covered by his golden knee pads and shin guards. His hands were covered with white gloves. His chest had golden armor covering up his upper left side that looked like a lions mane. On his left shoulder was a lions head. His helmet looked like a lions mane and had green bug eyes.

"It's lunchtime!" Beast said as he ran at Shinken Red swinging a fist at his face. Shinken Red dodged the fist and slashed his sword across Beast's chest. Beast staggered back, gripping his chest. "That's a nice sword. Sharp too." Beast commented as he moved his right hand over his belt, pulling out his Dice Saber. Shinken Red ran at beast but beast easily blocked his Shinkenmaru with his Dice Saber. Beast slashed out at Shinken Red's head but his sword was parried and Shinken Red sent a slash across his arm, causing Beast to drop his Dice Saber. Beast dodged another slash from Shinken Red and pulled a ring from the ring holder on his side. The ring was green with a chameleon on it. Beast put it on his left hand and inserted it into the slot on the left side of the belt.

**Go! Ca, Ca, Ca, Ca, Chameleo! **The Beast Driver announced as a green circle moved across his left arm, revealing a green mantle with a chameleon head on it.

* * *

_Insert Song: BEASTBITE – Rider Chips_

* * *

"Playtime's over." Beast said as a green circle moved through him, making him invisible. Shinken Red looked around wildly. Beast sneaked up behind Shinken Red and knocked his Shinkenmaru out of his hands and sent him sprawling on the ground. Beast reappeared and took off the Chamelo Ring. Beast picked up his Dice Saber and pulled off a orange ring with a falcon on it.

**Fa, Fa, Fa, Falco! **The Beast Driver announced as a orange circle moved across Beast's left arm, creating a orange mantle with a falcon head on it. Beast spun the circle on his Dice Saber and inserted the Falco Ring. Causing it to stop on the six.

**Six! Falco, Saber Strike! **The Beast Driver announced as a a large magical circle appeared with six smaller ones. Beast slashed through the larger magical circle, causing the six smaller circles to summon golden falcons the slashed out at Shinken Red. Shinken Red was cut up badly from the attack, with a lot of cuts in his suit that were trickling blood. Shinken Red struggled to pick himself off the ground.

"I should kill you, but I'm not a killer. I'll let you off with a warning." Beast said as he transformed back into Keitaro. Keitaro turned away from Shinken Red and continued towards the guys dorm. Shinken Red picked himself off the ground and limped over to behind some bushes and undid his transformation. The hooded student gripped his arm and tried to regain his breath.

* * *

Keitaro entered the guys dorm and quickly went up to his room. Inside of his room he sat waiting for dinnertime to roll around. Keitaro took off his dirtied and slightly ripped clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As Keitaro walked out of the shower he quickly changed into his casual clothes. Keitaro now wore a black tee-shirt, black jeans, and a golden zip-up hoodie. Keitaro walked out of his room and down to the guys lobby to see Ren relaxing on a couch. Ren was wearing a gray tee-shirt with a unbuttoned black shirt with a pair of jeans.

"This school sure is nice." Keitaro said as he sat next to Ren.

"Yeah," Ren said simply. They both heard the elevator ding and saw Yunosuke walking towards them. Yunosuke was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Yunosuke sat down on the couch across from Ren and Keitaro. Suddenly Tadasu staggered in, badly cut up. Yunosuke jumped up and ran to his friend.

"Tadasu what happened?" Yunosuke asked as he helped his friend sit down on the couch.

"I... was... attacked." Tadasu got out before he began to cough up blood. Keitaro was worried that maybe Shinken Red had attacked Tadasu out of anger.

_Maybe I should have killed that Shinken Red guy. To attack a innocent person like Tadasu is terrible. _Keitaro thought as he watched Tadasu wipe blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you see who attacked you?" Yunosuke asked. Tadasu didn't say anything at first but he eventually spoke.

"A guy in red armor with a samurai sword." Tadasu said. Keitaro froze at this as he now knew for sure that Shinken Red had done this.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse okay." Yunosuke said as he wrapped Tadasu's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk out of the building and into the night.

"I hope he'll be alright." Keitaro said. Ren just stood up and headed upstairs. Keitaro slowly stood up and left the building, looking for Shinken Red.

Keitaro couldn't find Shinken Red and eventually gave up his search and headed to the cafeteria for dinner. When he got there he found Ren already eating with Yunosuke and Hoshie.

"It's terrible what happened to Tadasu, who would want to hurt him?" Hoshie asked, clearly distraught over what happened to her friend.

"Don't worry, Hoshie, the nurse said he would be fine. He just needs to rest." Yunosuke said, trying to calm Hoshie. Ren sat in silence, eating ramen noodles. Keitaro got in line for food as the thought about what had happened. As he exited the line with a cup of ramen, he sat down next to Ren.

"I wonder where the attacker is now?" Keitaro asked Ren. Ren just shrugged his shoulders. Keitaro took out his bottle of mayonnaise and poured a lot of it on his ramen. Hoshie looked disgusted by his habit but decided to not ask.

Ren finished his dinner quickly and left the cafeteria and headed for the guys dorms. Dragblacker watched Ren from the reflections as Ren walked to the dorms.

_This keeps getting more and more interesting. _Dragblacker mused to himself.


	3. Shout At The Moonlight

**Asikawa High**

**Chapter 03:**

**Shout At The Moonlight**

Hoshie sat out by the pond in front of the girls dorm, slowly skipping pebbles across the pond. She let out a faint sigh as as she rested her chin in her hands. Her thoughts kept going back to the attack on Tadasu last night. Tadasu had said some weird dude with a katana had attacked him. He had been badly cut and had to spend the night in the nurse's office. She wanted to find who did this and kick his ass. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone walk up behind her. Hoshie looked over to see Kioko walk sit down next to her.

Kioko Chikanatsu was a pale girl with a long white ponytail with red highlights in it. Kioko turned her head and looked and Hoshie, her unnatural yellow eyes looking into Hoshie's own.

"Is something bothering you Hoshie?" Kioko asked.

"One of my friends got attacked last night by another student. He was pretty beat up." Hoshie said as she let her eyes drift over the pond again.

"You really care about this friend, I guess." Kioko asked, also turning her gaze over the pond. Hoshie's face turned red but she still answered.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. I don't want to lose him." Hoshie said. Kioko opened her mouth but their conversation was interrupted by the bell.

"I guess we should be going." Kioko said as she stood up and walked towards the building with all the classrooms. Hoshie sighed, stood up, and followed behind Kioko.

* * *

_OP Theme: Flashback – Rin feat. m.c.A.T_

* * *

Ren sat in class and pretended to listen to Mr. Adachi's lecture on physics. His mind was wandering over the events of the past days. His battle with Minami, Tadasu was attacked, and his old friend Keitaro had arrived at the school. This was turning into a very strange school year. His thinking was interrupted by Dragblacker.

_I do believe that there is something more going on here. _Dragblacker said.

_What makes you think that? _Ren asked, not entirely sure where Dragblacker was going with this.

_As far as we know there have been two attacks on campus. The beating we gave Minami and her goons, which should have sent them to the nurses office, and the attack on Tadasu. Yet it seems like no one is doing anything about it. _Dragblacker said.

_You're right, that is strange. It's like everyone except the students are pretending it never happened. _Ren said. But before their telepathic conversation could continue, Ren herd his name being called.

"Mr. Nakashima." Mr. Adachi said. Ren quickly looked up at Mr. Adachi. "Please pay attention during class."

"Yes sir." was all Ren said. Ren could hear a few snickers coming from some of the students, but ignored them. Ren deciding not to incur the wrath of Mr. Adachi twice in one class period made his best effort to look like he was listening. It seemed like this class was taking forever.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang and class was dismissed. Ren walked towards the courtyard and towards where he always sat, at the bottom of the tree. It wasn't long before he was joined by Keitaro. The two ate their lunch in relative silence which both were accustomed to. Their lunch was interrupted when Hoshie and Yunosuke walked over to the duo.

"You two talk so little you two seem more like strangers than friends." Hoshie said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ren asked.

"Yes, you two should talk to each other more." Hoshie said. Ren and Keitaro turned their heads to face each other.

"You want to sit somewhere else?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah." Ren said. The two stood up and walked inside to sit down at one of the cafeteria tables.

"Those two are fucking with me." Hoshie said as she watched the cafeteria doors close.

"You have to admit, the execution was flawless." Yunosuke laughed. Hoshie sighed and walked inside after them.

Miyako and Natsuko were sitting nearby and had seen what had just happened. Natsuko wasn't going to comment on what they had just saw.

* * *

After lunch was over everyone went back to class. In a room full of filing cabinets, a secretary is looking through the cabinets for a specific folder. It took a few minutes, but she finally found it.

"Finally, I don't know why the principal wants this file, and I honestly don't care." The secretary said as she left the room. She quickly made her way to the principal's office and handed him the file. "This is the file you requested sir."

"Thank you." The principal said. "You're dismissed." With a bow the woman left the room. The Principal looked at the name on the tab which read **Ren Nakashima. **

_Ren Nakashima. Student ID: 08221995, Age: 16, Eye color: Light Blue, Sex: M, Special Case: Unknown. _The principal took his pen and scratched out the unknown under Special case and wrote in _Confirmed_. He then walked out of his office and walked up to his secretary.

"Mrs. Matsuoka, I need the files on a few other students." The principal said.

"Which students?" Mrs. Matsuoka asked.

"Minami Jukodo and Keitaro Nonomura." the principal said. "I need to make a few corrections to their files."

"I will get them immediately." Mrs. Matsuoka said as she stood up and walked into the room lined with filing cabinets.

Class had dragged on but now school was out for the day. Ren walked out of the building towards the guy's dorms. As Ren entered the building he saw a few other students lounging around. Ren walked over to the elevator and headed up to his room.

* * *

On the other side of the school Hoshie was sulking in her room. She hadn't been able to concentrate all day. She couldn't get the fact out of her head that her friend had been attacked by a guy in red, with a sword. It was too strange to be true. After a few seconds she walked out of her room determined to find who had did this and confront him. The only problem was how to find Tadasu's attacker. Tadasu had only said he had worn red and had a sword. She walked out of the building and began her search.

Yunosuke walked behind the boys dorm and pulled out a belt shaped like a motorcycle handle. He also pulled out a red USB device with a 'A' on it, called a Gaia Memory. Yunosuke raised up the Memory and pressed the button on the front.

"**Accel!**" The Gaia Memory called out. Ynosuke inserted the Gaia Memory into a slot on the belt after twisting the handle causing a revving sound and armor appeared around Yunosuke's body. Yunoskue had transformed into Kamen Rider Accel. Accel picked up his Engine Blade and began walking through the dark grounds of Asikawa High. As he walked a he was suddenly struck with a arrow from seemingly out of nowhere. Accel looked around wildly but didn't see anyone. Realizing it came from a rooftop he looked on building tops, and saw a figure standing on one of the rooftops, holding a black longbow. The figure twirled the longbow on either side, causing two circles appearing on either side of the figure. The figure ran towards the roof edge and jumped off. Black armor came flying out of the circles and equipped itself onto the figure. The figure landed on his feet, apparently unharmed and ran towards Accel.

"Red warrior, your life is mine!" the figure said. Accel could make out that the armor was wolf themed with a crescent moon shaped into its helmet.

"Who the hell are you?!" Accel exclaimed.

"I am Sky Bow Knight Gai." the figure said as he pulled his bow back causing a glowing blue arrow to appear in its bow. Gai quickly released the arrows before Accel had time to react. Accel thought that the arrows would bounce off his armor, but even though they didn't reach his flesh, they still hurt like a bitch. Accel quickly rushed at Gai, swinging his Engine Blade furiously. Gai nimbly jumped out of the way of Accel's attack and strung another arrow. Gai released the arrow which Accel deflected off the Engine Blade. Accel pulled out the Engine memory and opened the Memory slot.

"**Engine!**" The Engine Memory called out after Accel pressed the button. Accel inserted the Engine Memory into the Engine Blade. Gai quickly went to load in another arrow, but Accel charged straight at Gai.

"**Jet!**" The Engine Blade called out as Accel pressed the trigger. A large stream of fire came rushing out of the blade and flew towards Gai. Gai was unable to dodge in time and was engulfed in flames. Gai began to quickly try to put the fire out, but was getting nowhere. Suddenly Gai turned and ran away, jumping onto a building top, far out of Accel's reach.

"That was strange." Accel said. Accel pulled the Accel Memory out of the belt, canceling his transformation. "Well, with all the noise that caused, I don't think the guy that attacked Tadasu will show himself tonight." Yunosuke said as he turned around and walked back to the boy's dormitory.

On one of the rooftops Hoshie dispelled her armor and collapsed to the ground. Her body was steaming, like she had just gotten out of a hot shower.

"That was close. I almost ran out of time." Hoshie said. She slowly stood up and looked for a way off the roof. Hoshie spotted the exit of the roof and walked towards it.

* * *

Ren was currently idly walking around the school campus, letting his mind wander. He happened to see Yunosuke walking with a almost undetectable limp in his step. Ren thought nothing of the limp and they both continued on their way. As Ren continued he suddenly felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"If you want something, threatening them isn't the best idea." Ren said calmly. It took a few seconds for the figure behind him to respond.

"You know Miyako Misawa, correct?" The figure asked.

"Depends on your definition." Ren said.

"I want you to stay away from Miyako. Do you hear me?" the figure said.

"I already do that, if you hadn't noticed" Ren said. "Why, are you crushing on her and see me as a rival?" Ren said. "If thats the case, you don't have to worry, I want nothing to do with her." After that Ren walked off.

"Be warned Ren Nakashima, We will meet again. And next time I might just kill you." the figure said. Ren turned around to see a samurai in red walking away from him.

_So that was Tadasu's attacker? A samurai in red. _Ren thought.

_He's a cocky bastard isn't he? _Dragblacker commented. _If he tries to follow up on his threat, I will dine on his corpse. _

"Yes, red samurai, next time we meet, I will be the one killing you." Ren said coldly as he watched the fleeing figure. Ren then turned around and continued on his walk. After a couple minutes of walking, he had a flashlight shone in his face.

"Oh, it's you Nakashima." Mr. Adachi said. "What are doing out this late?"

"I'm just taking a walk to clear my head." Ren answered. "I could ask the same about you Mr. Adachi."

"I've heard the rumors about the attacks on students and have been patrolling the school grounds, to make sure the students are safe." Mr. Adachi said. "You should stay inside Mr. Nakashima, I don't need more students getting hurt as well."

"You don't have to worry about me. I was just heading back." Ren said. Ren then turned around and continued walking down the path.

_It's going to be a bit harder for these fights to go unnoticed If Mr. Adachi continues to sniff around. _Dragblacker said. _He should be disposed of._

_ There will be no need. _Ren said. Ren could see Dragblacker cocking his head in confusion in the reflection in the window of the guy's dorm. _Mr. Adachi won't find anything, and he will chalk it up to rumors. _Ren explained. _This problem will take care of itself. _

_ Whatever, I just hope you're right. _Dragblacker said. Ren walked into the Guy's dorms and saw Yunosuke relaxing in the lobby. Ren walked by and noticed a few bruises on his arms.

_So there has been another attack. It looks like Yunosuke won. _Ren thought.

_You think he has powers like you? _Dragblacker asked.

_Probably, Minami had that weird chain sword. _Ren replied._ It wouldn't surprise me if Yunosuke had some sort of ability. _Ren said. Ren walked into the elevator and headed up to his room. As Ren entered the hallway he saw Tadasu duck quickly into his room. Ren Ignored that strange behavior from Tadasu and walked into his room. Ren plopped down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. Ren stared up at his ceiling, thoughts swirling in his head. Casting all thoughts aside, Ren rolled onto his side and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

When the morning came, Ren slowly got out of his bed and changed into the school uniform. Ren then pocketed his Advent Deck and grabbed his schoolbag. As Ren exited his room, he saw Keitaro standing by the elevator. Keitaro didn't notice Ren until he was standing right next to him.

"Another school day is upon us." Keitaro said. "Luckily there's only two more days of school this week."

"It will be good to just relax." Ren said. "This school never lets up."

"That's right we go to school during the day and the nights never seem to be dull either." Keitaro said. Just then the elevator doors opened. Keitaro and Ren walked into the vacant elevator and were quickly joined by a few other students that lived on that floor. The students packed in as tightly as they could to fit as many people as they could before heading down to the first floor. As Ren and Keitaro entered the first floor lobby, they saw only a few other students mingling.

"I guess we're the early birds." Keitaro said. "I'm going to get some breakfast, see you later Ren."

"Later." ren said simply as he sat down on a couch. Suddenly he heard a loud ringing in his ears .

"I better not be late for breakfest over this." Ren muttered to himself as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. As Ren entered the bathroom he made sure no one was around before pulling his Advent Deck out of his pocket. Ren held the deck up to the mirror as a belt appeared around his waist.

"Henshin." Ren said as he inserted the Advent Deck into the belt. Four color inverted reflections of the Ryuga armor converged on Ren transforming him into Kamen Rider Ryuga. Ryuga then walked into the mirror and began hunting the Mirror Monster. Ren walked through the grounds of the school, looking for the monster. He eventually came upon the monster. "This will be too easy." Ryuga said. The Monster was another Dispider, like the one he had dispatched in the gym. Ryuga pulled down the head of the Black Drag Visor and inserted a card into it.

"**Sword Vent.**" The Black Drag Visor called out. The Drag Saber fell from the sky into Ryuga's hands. The Dispider turned around and charged at Ryuga, but Ryuga nimbly dodged out of the way and swung the Drag Saber down the Dispider's exposed back. The Dispider turned around and swung out at Ryuga, but he just blocked the attacks with the Drag saber.

"I don't have time for your stupid games." Ryuga said as he kicked the Dispider in the stomach, causing it to fly backwards. Ryuga then pulled down the head of the Black Drag Visor and inserted another card.

"**Final Vent.**" The Black Drag Visor said. Dragblacker began to circle around Ryuga as Dark Energy rooted the Disider in place. Ryuga began floating before Dragblacker launched him towards the Disipder with a burst of black flames. As Ryuga collided with the Dispider, it exploded, leaving only a glowing orb. Dragblacker quickly flew over to the orb and ate it. Ryuga then walked back to where he entered the Mirror world and exited it. Ren walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the guy's dorm to breakfast.


End file.
